


Shemomedjamo

by Penguiduck



Series: Beautiful Words [4]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Words that don't translate in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguiduck/pseuds/Penguiduck
Summary: Shemomedjamo(Georgian)— (v) to continue eating past the point of being full because the food tastes so goodL has a problem.  You might, too.
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Reader, L/Reader
Series: Beautiful Words [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595521
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Shemomedjamo

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Beautiful Words series. I take words from other languages that have no direct translation to English and write a short interpretive reader-insert piece. There will be a variety of pairings -- romantic, platonic, family, everything. Suggestions or words that strike you as interesting are always welcome. I do love a challenge.
> 
> It's obvious, but I love L. <3

Shemomedjamo _(Georgian)_ — (v) to continue eating past the point of being full because the food tastes so good

It is this constant battle, this struggle to conquer what comes so naturally to you. Your work environment does not help, for the temptations are always there, new selections to choose from every single day. Although you are quite content with your job situation, you understand that you cannot give into your cravings.

But you do.

Chocolate truffles, jelly-filled doughnuts, sliced melons, and lemon-lime jello cups.

Watari is efficient, replenishing these supplies before these confections and sweets dwindle to nothing. He invites you to join the other detectives as they feast upon this glorious collection of treats from around the world.

There is tea from China, cocoa from the Dominican Republic, and coffee from Brazil. These are all accompanied with a selection of fine sugar, marshmallows, and organic cream.

You take a sip of your favorite drink from your cup, and you instantly regret the amount of syrup that Watari mixed in for you — he knows what you like, and while it is delicious, you worry about your waistline.

You have to say no; you know that you must learn to politely refuse these offerings. Otherwise, your health is in jeopardy, and you wonder if you will develop diabetes or some other sort of sugar-induced disease.

But the sweets keep coming — strawberry shortcake, peanut butter brownies, mango mochi, and cinnamon rice pudding.

You heave a great sigh as you stare at the plate of caramel apple slices in front of you, complemented with your favorite candy bar. Watari had delivered them to your desk, knowing that you are pulling an all-nighter, analyzing the profiles that were provided to you by the local police.

The saddest part is that while you want to shove these delicious treats in your mouth, you are not all that hungry — you had finished off those chocolate chip cookies from earlier and downed a glass of milk to go with it. Why is it so difficult to refuse dessert when you are clearly not in need of food?

"Are you going to eat that?" 

You look up, only to see your boss, the lead detective on the case. He nods toward the untouched plate in front of you, possibly noting your blank stare at it moments before. "I mean," you start, "I _want_ to. I just know that I shouldn't."

"And why is that?"

"I haven't had time to workout," you admit, subtly hinting at the long hours. "And the calories and sugar adds up, you know?"

The expression on L's face does not change. He looks as owlish and pensive as ever, and he shoves his hands in his pockets. "Just keep using your brain. It'll help keep you from gaining weight. It's better than any physical activity you can manage on your tight schedule."

"Is that how you maintain your girlish figure?" you joke. 

"Laugh all you want." He reaches over your shoulder for the plate. "I eat what I want when I want, and Watari will be returning with gelato around midnight. I'll be in the foyer to enjoy it, so I invite you to do the same."

Oh, the gelato is among your favorite of Watari's provisions. There is raspberry, tiramisu, Mexican chocolate, and hazelnut. There is also pistachio, coconut, mint, and banana. You wonder what he will bring this time. But as L takes his leave (your plate of caramel apples in hand), you think about how much harder you'll have to use your brain to be at L's level of weight control. 

Still... you glance at the candy bar on your desk. You are at work, and you need something to help get you through this stack of paperwork. You give in and unwrap the candy bar, deciding that just one more for tonight won't hurt you too much. 

You'll fight off the gelato cravings later.

Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to draw your attention to my raffle to thank those who have left or will leave future comments on my works: [An Expression of Thanks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227408/chapters/47937112). If you like raffles and enjoy having your fanfiction requests fulfilled, take a look. ;) I encourage you to check it out! This occurs monthly, so there is always an open raffle.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://penguiduck.tumblr.com/) for updates and insight on my writing process!  
> Friend me on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/ypdii) if you want to chat!


End file.
